1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a contact lens storage unit. More specifically, the invention is a storage unit for contact lenses wherein the storage unit has a magnifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices and practices have been devised for viewing and inspecting contact lenses which are immersed in an aqueous solution within a contact lens storage unit, or which have been removed from the storage unit.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,479 issued on Oct. 8, 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,258 issued on Nov. 15, 1988 to Figari disclose generally a contact lens carrying case which employs a cylindrical right and left housing sections. Each housing section has an open top and a closed bottom, which has a magnifying lens assembly. The open top is covered by a cover member, which also contains a magnifying lens assembly. Thus, a contact lens which is emplaced within the hollow of the housing can be viewed in a magnified manner from either the top or bottom due to the magnifying lens assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,249 issued on Nov. 18, 1986 to Grant discloses a device for storing an optical element including two sets of optical surfaces for allowing examination of an optical element in two directions. To ensure that the chamber containing the lens is filled with fluid, an opening is displaced horizontally and vertically from the chamber to remain out of the optical viewing path and to be higher than the optical chamber to prevent formation of bubbles in the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,987 issued on Mar. 31, 1992 and WIPO Patent No. WO 90/02496, published Mar. 22, 1990, to Bieri disclose a device for storing and examining contact lenses that comprises a body with at least two cavities for storing contact lenses. The cavity can be sealed by an air-tight, water-tight lid and has a base specially shaped to allow storage of the contact lenses. A liquid container which communicates with the cavities through two channels is arranged in the body. At least one convex lens which magnifies the image of the contact lens can be mounted on the lower surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,259 issued on Sep. 21, 1993 to Hellenkamp et al. discloses an applicator assembly comprising a base having a handle portion and a support portion. The assembly includes an applicator movably mounted or connected to the base and selectively positionable between an outwardly extending operative position wherein the lens is transferred to the eyeball, and a stored position wherein the contact lens is removably secured to the applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,888 issued on Aug. 16, 1994 to Morrison discloses a contact lens case that includes a cup-shaped bottom and a cover sealed thereto, both being transparent and of a rigid material. The package includes means for determining the diameter of the lens therein and since it is transparent, the lens can be visually examined for defects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,964 issued on May 14, 1996 to Baumar discloses a lens storage container that includes an integrally formed receptacle member having a spheroidal well providing a concave recess in which the lens is disposed. In some embodiments, a lip extends about a portion of the periphery of the well to maintain the lens in the well therebelow.
Great Britain Patent No. 2,093,605, published Sep. 2, 1982, discloses a device which facilitates positioning a contact lens on a pedestal.
The prior art fails to teach a device which enables an operator to simply, inexpensively, and effectively inspect and view contact lenses which have been removed from a lens storage container prior to the lenses being applied a contact lens wearer's eyes. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a magnifying contact lens storage unit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.